wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Not a Princess
Please do not directly steal this concept! Coding by Forge Comment the ending you get, I'm curious! This is Princess Angelfish's origin story. From the beginning, Princess Angelfish was always showered in love and gifts. She was the daughter of the SeaWing queen and king, after all. Every day, she received jewelry from her generous tribe members, but she was not satisfied. No, she didn't want more. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to be normal. She had always hid her desire to be free from royalty, so it shocked her parents when she gained a rebellious attitude as she grew older. Her parents decided to let her take fighting classes, which Angelfish really enjoyed. Finally, after 9 years of being spoiled with things she never wanted, Angelfish snatched a black cloak from her parents, some food from the kitchen, a spear from the weaponry, and her trusty leather satchel. This is where her journey began. As her first obstacle, Angelfish crosses paths with a drunken SeaWing guard who has just stumbled out of a party at the castle. She seems to catch his attention, but he doesn't recognize her as the princess. "H-hey!" he slurs, shuffling towards her. "W-who're you?!" he demanded, holding up his spear. He hiccuped, and stumbled some more. Angelfish frowns, and... Branch=This is a branch. One of these decisions will lead to a bad ending, and the other will progress you farther into the game. Choose wisely. |-|Pick a fight=holds up her spear as well. She bolts towards him and spars with him. Every time the spears clash together, a jolt is sent up Angelfish's body. Finally, Angelfish manages to stab his foot and hit him over the head. She knocks him old cold and dashes into a thicket of trees. |-|Run for it= runs. "H-hey!" she heard him yell, "get back over here!" She looked behind herself, and before she knew it, she stubbed her talon on a stone. She tumbled over, her body crashing against the sand. The SeaWing guard had called for backup, and she saw dozens of guards racing after her. She pulls off the hood of her cloak, revealing herself. She had failed. BAD ENDING IF YOU PROGRESSED Princess Angelfish stayed in the thicket for the night and the next day so she could gather even more supplies, as she knew she would need more. She hunted birds, rabbits, and gathered berries. She put her supplies into her satchel and began again. Minutes passed. They turned into hours, then days, then weeks, and eventually, she had been out for a month. She had settled in a small town on the beach near the SandWing kingdom. She went by the name Misnomer, as she believed that "Princess Angelfish" did not fit her rebellious personality. She managed to keep her identity a secret for a while, until a small, female SandWing recognized her. Eventually the entire town knew about her, and once again, she was on the move. She flew South to the NightWing peninsula, and decided to visit the NightWing kingdom to shop at their markets. As she approached the gates that surrounded the kingdom, she was met by a burly NightWing. "Halt!" he shouted, his voice like thunder. "What business do you have here, young SeaWing?" he asked, standing tall and leaning down towards her to dramatize his height. Branch=Choose wisely. |-|Lie about exploring="I was exploring, and I came across your castle. I had no idea I had came this far south." she lied, glancing around. The NightWing did not loosen his terrifying gaze. "You're coming with me, SeaWing." he said, grabbing her arm. A lanky soldier next to him grabbed her other arm, and she was escorted to the queen. "You'd better have a good explanation for trespassing on our territory." he grunted. BAD ENDING |-|Tell the truth="I wanted to shop at your market." said Angelfish in a pleasant tone, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The NightWing loosened up, relaxing his tense muscles. "Very well. Make sure you do not cause trouble, and I would recommend keeping a low profile. A lot of NightWings that live here like to gossip and cause drama." She was guided in by a lanky soldier, who showed her to the market. IF YOU PROGRESSED Angelfish restocked on food and water and bought a few trinkets before quickly exiting the market. That was when she saw another SeaWing entering the kingdom. She was immediately recognized, and as she looked closer, Angelfish realized that the SeaWing was her retired teacher who was now exploring Pyrrhia to find Angelfish. "Princess Angelfish!" called out her teacher, "please, follow me back to the Sea kingdom! Your parents are miserable, and everyone else is mourning! Please end come with me, and end it all!" Angelfish... Branch=These branches do not have bad endings. They lead to 3 different endings. One ending is a good ending, and the other two are normal endings. |-|Follow her=felt a pang of guilt. "I... I'll go with you." she said, pulling off the hood of her cloak. Her former teacher smiled and held out her talon. Days later, Angelfish and her former teacher arrived at the Sea kingdom. Princess Angelfish decided to discuss her emotions with her parents, and confessed that she hated being spoiled. She said she wanted to fight, or just live a normal life. Her parents were understanding, and they let her take military classes so she could join the SeaWing army. Princess Angelfish graduated at the top of her classes and later joined the army. She climbed the ranks until she was the Commander of the army. GOOD ENDING |-|Kill her=frowned. "No can do, Mrs. Bluegill." she said in a cold voice. She drew out her spear. The SeaWing stepped back in fear. "No, no, no!" she shrieked. Angelfish impaled the other SeaWing, who staggered back a few steps before collapsing. She saw the NightWing looking at her in shock and disbelief. "Guess I'm a renegade." said Angelfish, flashing a creepy smile at the NightWing and pulling her hood on farther. The SeaWing kingdom heard about the murder of Angelfish's teacher, and Angelfish was regarded as a traitor. She lived her life in hiding, and even got a job as an assassin for hire. She lived her life in the shadows, not once thinking of her old life. She was changed forever now, and there was no going back to her family. NORMAL ENDING 1 |-|Say no=frowned. "No can do, Mrs. Bluegill." she said, shaking her head. She spread her wings, readying herself for another flight. "W-wait!" called the SeaWing behind her. But she was already off the ground, flying East to the rainforest. Bluegill didn't bother following, as she knew she couldn't convince her to come back. Angelfish decided to settle in the rainforest. Years later, she had a short affair with a RainWing. She had an egg before promptly killing him. She raised her son to be a cold and silent assassin. Her son later left to explore Pyrrhia, promising to make money as an assassin-for-hire and to bring back trinkets from his journey. NORMAL ENDING 2 Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)